


But If I Know You, I Know What You'll Do

by SweetPollyOliver



Series: Once Upon a Dream [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Dick Pics, Insecurity, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, enemies to friends to ambiguous subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver
Summary: A follow up to Visions Are Seldom What They Seem, in which Johnny asks himself "What are we?" and also sends a dick pic.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Once Upon a Dream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994104
Comments: 35
Kudos: 149





	But If I Know You, I Know What You'll Do

They didn’t talk about the kiss in the Uber. Kisses, to be strictly accurate. They had both been drunk and it didn’t mean anything. They didn’t even see each other often enough for it to come up anyway; they seemed to drift in and out of each other’s orbit, either nowhere to be seen or lighting up the sky like Halley’s comet for a brief all consuming moment. 

Not that he’d know, really. He’d missed Halley’s comet in ‘86. He’d been drunk and unimpressed by the idea of some rocks and ice that his mom wanted to see with him. He didn’t flatter himself that he’d be around to see it in 2061. 

But the point remained. He and LaRusso didn’t talk about the kiss. 

They were talking about other things though. 

LaRusso was texting him, on and off. He’d send him little tidbits about his day or pictures of cats or… well. 

It started one night when Johnny was halfway between sleeping and waking, having drifted in and out of sleep fitfully for hours, when his phone buzzed on the bedside locker next to him. He heaved a sigh and reached over and picked it up before bringing it up to squint at whatever bullshit had woken him up. 

He read what was on it and then promptly dropped the phone and had to grope around blindly to find it in the dark. 

When it was found, he warily looked at it again. But yeah, there it was, in black and white.

_Had a dream about you. Like the ones we talked about._

He swallowed around a suddenly dry throat. If a chick had sent him a text like that he would know what to do with it, but this?

Belatedly, he remembered the fucking blue ticks that would have appeared under the message on LaRusso’s end by now. He had seen it and LaRusso knew he had seen it and he knew that LaRusso knew he had seen it, so now he had to say something or he’d look like a fucking pussy. Oh for the time in his life before Miguel had taught him about the blue ticks… 

He let out a frustrated growl and started typing before he lost his nerve.

 _Hope I showed you a good time_

There. That could be a joke or… well, it could be a joke. He hit send and almost immediately saw the blue ticks. Fuck. He went to put his phone away and then saw that LaRusso was writing back. 

_No complaints_ the text read. And then, seconds later another one popped up. _What are you doing up so late?_

He snorted. 

_Some asshole texted me_

_Turn your phone onto airplane mode at night_ LaRusso wrote back. _Or set your phone to silent if the noise is going to wake you_

He was about to text back that he didn’t know how to do that and, besides, no one had ever texted him at four in the morning before when LaRusso texted him again. 

_Get some sleep, Johnny. Sweet dreams_

As if he was going to be able to sleep after that. 

*

In the cold light of day the next morning, Johnny was sure he’d dreamed the whole interaction, but there it was when he checked his phone. 

The day the nerds in the Valley invented some way for people to see how many times you’d read a text he was finished in this town. 

What did it mean? Was he flirting with him? Neither of them had gone into anything specific, hadn’t said anything that they couldn’t write off as a joke or just accuracy in journalism. Whatever Daniel fucking LaRusso thought was so important about his sex dreams that he had to tell the subject of them about them as soon as they happened he didn’t know, but maybe he just hadn’t thought through the implications. 

They didn’t bring it up again. Not until the next time. 

*

Johnny sent the next text ( _Had a dream about you. We were in high school. In the showers after gym_ ) and nearly cracked a tooth clenching his jaw until he got a reply (two little pictures: 💦🚿) an hour later. 

After that, the cat pictures kind of petered out until their text chain was mainly a shared dream journal. 

They skirted the edge of plausible deniability at first. Just… told each other they’d had a dream and left it more or less at that with maybe one or two details. It all stayed pretty PG-13. The first time Johnny told LaRusso that something he’d said was hot, he thought he was going to have an aneurysm, but then LaRusso texted him back an emoji (the little pictures were emojis) of some flames. 

Three days after that, at _three o’clock in the afternoon_ , Daniel LaRusso texted him:

_Are you circumcised?_

Johnny felt all the blood rush to his head and then immediately southwards. 

_Are you conducting a survey?_ he wrote back with shaking hands. 

_Just trying to get an accurate picture_ 🍆

Johnny texted nothing back for five minutes. Little blue ticks be damned. He saw LaRusso start to type again and was struck by a sudden impulse. He didn’t want to be the one who made it weird by not playing along. 

He pulled his hard dick out of his pants and took a photo of it and sent it. 

The three dots stopped. 

He felt regret start to swallow him up and then his phone rang. 

“Jesus Christ, Johnny,” LaRusso said when he picked it up. “I can’t believe you sent me a dick pic.” 

“Well a picture is worth a thousand words,” Johnny replied. “And you did ask.” 

“Hey, don’t get me wrong,” LaRusso drew in a shaky breath. “I’m not complaining.” 

A knot that Johnny hadn’t realised was in his chest dissolved. 

“Yeah?” he asked. “Clear everything up for you?”

“I have a few follow up questions,” LaRusso said. “Did I do that to you?”

“Well, yeah,” Johnny shifted a little, realising that he had never put his dick away. “I sent it to you right after you-”

“Well, I didn’t know if you took it _now_ or if that’s just your go-to picture,” LaRusso cut across him. 

“Why? Do people do that?” Johnny asked and got laughed at for his trouble.

“Did you think you were a pioneer just now? Did I inspire you to independently invent the dick pic?” 

“Whatever, man,” Johnny said. “I’m hangin’ up.”

“No, don’t go,” LaRusso said with just an edge of desperation in his voice. 

“Why? You gonna make it worth my while talking to you?” he asked. “Or are you just a tease?”

“I’ll make it worth your while,” LaRusso said. 

“Okay,” Johnny swallowed hard. He put a hand on his flagging dick and gave it a little stroke to pep it up. “Are you hard?”

“‘Am I hard?’ he asks me,” LaRusso laughed again, sounding a little giddy. “Yeah, Jesus, since I saw the picture.” 

“Are you touching yourself?” he went on, hearing his blood rushing in his ears. 

“Yeah,” LaRusso sighed into his ear. “Yeah, Johnny, I am. Wish it was you.” 

This was so blatant. They didn’t- this wasn’t what they did. He couldn’t find it in himself to mind. 

“If I was there I wouldn’t just give you a handy,” he said. “I’d suck you off.”

“Fuck. Didn’t think you had it in you,” LaRusso replied and Johnny snorted.

“I’m not some pussy who won’t suck a dick,” Johnny said shortly. “Lick your hand for me and get your dick wet.” 

“Okay,” LaRusso said. “Yeah, okay.” 

Five minutes later he himself was coming to the sound of his high school karate rival talking him off. He braced himself for a wave of shame that never came. 

“Wow,” he said finally. “Uh… wow.”

“Was that okay?” For the first time LaRusso sounded unsure of himself. 

“Yeah, Daniel, that was okay,” he replied. “It was nice.” 

“Nice? I’m gonna have to do better than that,” LaRusso said

“Yeah, maybe next time,” he said with a smile.

*

And after that it… kept happening. His dick started getting a Pavlovian reaction to hearing his phone go off, so he figured out how to put it onto silent. 

They were done pussy footing around with how they worded texts. They were basically done with waiting until they had a dream to start something off. 

Johnny had no idea what they were doing. 

Was LaRusso sneaking around on his wife? Was she okay with it? Did it count as cheating if it was all words and no deeds? 

Was it ever going to come to deeds? 

*

“Do you want to come over and… watch the… game?” Johnny asked and winced.

“Who’s playing?” LaRusso asked him. 

“Uhhhh.”

“What sport?” LaRusso continued and Johnny could hear the smile in his voice, the piece of shit. 

“Okay, so I didn’t put enough work into this cover,” he said shortly. “Do you want to come over and have sex with me? There! Are you happy?” 

His heart pounded as he waited for a response. 

“What time’s kick off?”

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably one more left in this series.


End file.
